east_shores_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Amelia Lenux
"..." - First "Nickname" Last Personal Life ... Civilian Life ... Antihero Life ... Powers * Doesn't need sleep * Slow a person's heart rate with a touch or brush to either put them to sleep, coma, or even death (extreme circumstances) * Coralation between emotions and strength of powers * In extreme emotional cases, she can use her powers without a touch. Story So Far ... Relationships * Parents: A very Rocky relationship to say the least. A lot of arguments between them. They put a lot of pressure on Amelia for some sort of perfection she knows she can never reach. They use to be a happy family but a lot of strain was put on them when Amilia's sister died. They have their suspicions of what happened and secretly blame her. * Older sister (deceased): Her and Amilia use to be best friends before she died. There was quite an age difference but they didn't care. They did everything together and would die for eachother if it came down to it. Died of mysterious and sudden heart failure. No doctor's could figure out exactly what had happened. * Thea: Amilia's ex-bestfriend. These two were always seen with eachother and she was the closest person to Amilia, second to her sister. They were/are quite opposites but somehow fate threw them together and they always found stuff to relate to. When Amilia's sister died she was torn with grief, shame and guilt and inevitably pushed everyone close to her away, including Thea. She still loves her dearly but and has thought of rekindling their relationship but is convinced Thea hates her. * Eli: Thea's little brother. Amilia always treated him as her little brother and loves him dearly. Inevitably when Thea and her fell apart, so did they. Shame keeps her from talking to him now. * Juliette: Probably Amilia's closest friend at the current time. She runs the school newspaper and Amilia works with her, taking charge of the creative writing section. They're always talking about writing and books and giving book recommendations to eachother. * Summer: A fellow member of the creative writing club. They haven't talked much but Amilia has always felt a connection with her and feels like they could be really good friends. She adores hearing her poetry and admires her writing skills greatly. * August: Amilia has always admired August. She sees and adores how genuine he is with everyone and wishes she could be like him. She may or may not have a crush on him but feels like she could never admit it. Out of respect for what he's been through with another fellow student and also because she has a hard time believing he could ever return the feelings. * Ash: They met at Jess's sleep over. They talked a lot that night and got to really know eachother. Amilia would love to be closer friends with her. * Kim: More of an acquaintance. They've talked a few times. Amilia has a lot of respect for her. In her role at school, her genuine personality and how she handles herself with all she's been through. Category:Antihero